


Kitrine

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the kitten!</p><p>Mid-game setting, in Zaphias, vague, vague spoilers for character affiliations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Yuri & Flynn, orange-yellow.

On a branch above, perched a tiny, ginger kitten, quite disinterested in Flynn's outstretched hands.

"Don't you have other knights to do stuff like this for you now?"

Yuri waved from a branch on the other side of the trunk. "Seriously, can I have the kitten?"

"The knights serve all citizens of the empire."

"And Brave Vesperia get paid on delivery."

"You're charging a child for their lost kitten?"

"Flynn, we have to eat!"

"If you're hungry, I could--"

To escape the noisy big people, Kitrine jumped from branch to branch, dropping safely to the ground, and ran along home.


End file.
